Computer apparatus are known, which use predetermined default settings to cause printers to print documents. Such computer apparatus are capable of changing the default settings in the following manner. In response to operations in which a user clicks a [File] button provided in a menu bar in an application window of an application program and, then, selects [Print], a [Print] dialog box is displayed. In response to the user's clicking of a [Property] button in the [Print] dialog box, a [Printer property] dialog box is displayed. The [Printer property] dialog box is displayed by a printer driver. Specifically, in response to the user's clicking of the [Property] button, the printer driver is invoked from the application program, and the [Printer property] dialog box is displayed by the invoked printer driver.
After changing a print setting in the displayed [Printer property] dialog box, the user clicks a [Register as default] button provided in the dialog box to reflect the content of change in the [Printer property] dialog box in the default settings.